


Must Love Dogs

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: Sven picks the worst possible time to act up.Slightly based on 101 Dalmatians. For that last day of Kristanna week





	Must Love Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about writing a more legit au for this movie at some point, but I just wanted to use the dog/pond meet-cute for right now. Also I had it take place in the 40′s because why not?

Sven was a very well-behaved dog.

Mostly.

Ever since they were brought together, Kristoff had trained and treated Sven with the upmost respect. He listened to the animal and the dog seemed to listen to him.

The large Newfie loved to play and jump and lick, but when Kristoff said, _“Down, Sven,”_ down the dog went, returning to his person’s side.

More often than not, when the two went on walks, Sven would trot right next to Kristoff, no leash in sight. If he pulled away in order to sniff a pole or chase after a squirrel, a single call of his name would bring him right back.

So it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary when they went for a walk in their favorite park and the leash was kept unhooked, rolled up in Kristoff’s hand.

They passed people and dogs alike, and Sven stayed right by Kristoff’s side.

It was a hot, summer day as the two strolled through the park and Kristoff already began to feel uncomfortably sweaty after only ten minutes. The sun’s rays were beating down and his choice of white shirt might’ve been smart, but his brown, woolen pants were definitely not.

“How about we make this a short trip, okay bud?” Kristoff tiled his head to look down at his canine companion. “It’s pretty hot today and you have way more hair than I do.”

The dog panted next to him and looked up in what seemed like agreement.

“We’ll just take a lap around the pond then head back, okay?”

Again, the dog bobbed his head as he walked and Kristoff took that as an affirmative. He left the trail they were on and cut through a grassy area lined with benches.

Making sure the dog was at his heels, Kristoff continued his walk to the pond and ignored the people around him. Most were older couples feeding the birds, or men reading the newspaper, but soon he noticed a small, lone figure sitting on one of the park benches.

As he got closer, he saw it was a girl.

She was sitting with her _bare legs_ crisscrossed on the bench and an open book in her lap. One of her hands was pressed against the book, holding the page open, while the other was to her left, petting a…ball of fuzz?

Kristoff squinted his eyes and tried to make out the creature. It certainly couldn’t be a dog…right?

As he walked, he continued to stare at the white ball of fur sitting (laying? standing?) on the bench beside her. It was wearing a collar that was attached to the leash in her hand, but that did not mean it was a dog.

His eyes unconsciously moved up the slender arm stroking the animal. She had long red hair in a pair of twin braids and a multitude of freckles covering her round face. Her nose was scrunched up in a way that suggested her reading material was getting serious.

_Shit._ She was _cute._

Kristoff didn’t notice when he slowed down; Sven, however, did as he looked between his person and the stranger.

The girl’s blue eyes suddenly left the page and met his brown ones.

She gave him a small smile in acknowledgment and Kristoff blushed as he quickly looked down, inspecting his shoes.

He picked up his pace and set his sights back on the pond when he suddenly heard yapping coming from his right.

He looked back up as the oversized dandelion puff continued to yip enthusiastically. The girl forgot her book as she picked up the creature and cradled it, shushing it softly.

Kristoff couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Yeah, she was cute, but she _did_ seem like the type who would have a yappy dog and coddle it. Probably referred to it as a ‘baby’ too.

He would’ve just ignored the sound and kept walking, except for the abrupt, _loud_ bark from his left.

Sven suddenly ran in front of him, causing Kristoff to stumble over his own feet.

“Sven, stop!”

But for the first time, Sven didn’t stop.

Kristoff froze in his spot, unable to move.

His dog continued to barrel over, and the book slid off the girl’s lap as she stood quickly, gripping the small animal tightly to her chest.

The little dog continued to yip, acting much braver than it should’ve been. The girl, however, looked terrified. Sven undoubtedly weighted more than her; how was she to know that he wouldn’t hurt a fly?

Sven jumped up excitedly on the girl, toppling her to the ground

Her scream woke Kristoff out of his trance and he ran over to the scene.

People were looking.

“Sven, stop! Stop!”

The ginormous dog was sniffing the tiny one intently. If he’d wanted to – not that he _ever_ would – he could’ve swallowed it whole.

Kristoff grabbed Sven’s collar and pulled as hard as he could, dragging the one hundred and fifty pound animal off the shaken girl and grunting at the spike of pain that ran through his left shoulder.

“Oh my god; I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

The girl clutched the yappy thing to her chest tighter. Sven was still straining against Kristoff, trying to investigate the little animal. He was whining, but at least the barking had stopped. Kristoff tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his upper arm.

The girl got to her feet, never letting go of her dog and glared at Kristoff.

“What the _hell?_ Don’t dogs have to be on a leash?”

“Technically, yes – Sven, _down!_ – but he’s _never_ like this with other dogs; I don’t know what got into him.”

“He could’ve _killed_ Olaf! Control your dog!”

“Look, I’m sorry.” Kristoff finally took the leash and hooked it to Sven’s collar. “But I promise he’s harmless; just excitable.”

She turned her attention to the dog in her arms and cooed at it. “My wittle baby, are you okay?” She scratched under the dog’s collar and hugged it tighter as the thing finally stopped its yips.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. _Knew it._

“He looks fine.”

“He’s traumatized!”

Kristoff continued to pull at Sven’s collar, gradually gaining a few feet of distance between them.

Sven seemed to calm down a bit, the girl was busy fussing over her dog, and people became bored with the scene, so as Kristoff rubbed the pain out of his shoulder, he _might’ve_ taken that moment to look her over…just slightly.

It was summer. It was over eighty degrees.

She was wearing a pink blouse tucked into high-wasted white shorts that showed off her long, freckled legs.

She had _really_ nice legs.

He looked back up and realized she was staring at him, brows furrowed and a completely infuriated look on her face as if she were reading his mind.

_Dammit._

Kristoff blushed again and returned his attention to holding back Sven, who no longer needed to be held back since he was standing tamely by his side.

Of course, the dog had stopped pulling when Kristoff was too distracted to notice; perfect timing.

His dog had already knocked her to the ground and now she’d caught him staring at her like a complete ass.

Great.

“Can I help you?” She asked, an accusatory tone in her voice.

“No! No, sorry. I just-” Kristoff backed up again, tugging Sven with him. “I’m sorry. Got him on a leash now.” He held up the leash to demonstrate, but she didn’t look impressed. She turned around and took the few steps back to the bench, placing the animal back on it.

Kristoff was about to continue walking, but then she bent over to pick up the fallen book.

He shouldn’t look.

He would not look.

_He wasn’t going to look._

He looked.

The back of her shorts were covered in grass stains thanks to his dog. Kristoff felt awful about that, but the shorts themselves were wonderful.

Right at that moment, she glanced back at him. She stood up and crossed her arms, rightfully pissed off.

He quickly looked away to pretend he was looking at _anything_ else besides her.

His mother would’ve given him hell if she saw that, and rightfully so. Kristoff knew the overwhelming shame he felt from being caught was absolutely deserved, but he still didn’t like how awful it made him feel.

It probably made her feel worse, though.

He should say something, anything, but what does one say after they’re caught looking at a woman’s ass?

Probably apologize.

“Uh, miss-”

“Just go away.” She sat down with purpose and uncrossed her arms so she could place one hand on the tiny dog.

“Right. Sorry.”

She didn’t respond and he just ducked his head, face on fire.

“Come on, Sven,” he mumbled as he gave a light tug on the leash and headed toward the pond.

He walked in silence until they got to the edge of the body of water, then he turned on his friend.

“What the hell was that?”

The dog sat and looked up, tilting his head as if he were confused.

“Oh, no, don’t give me that look. You’ve _never_ done this before. You just decided to _completely_ embarrass me in front of a pretty girl, huh?”

Sven opened his mouth in a wide smile and began to pant.

Kristoff crouched on the ground and rubbed the dog behind the ears.

“Yeah, well, some of that was my fault, wasn’t it? But still; you know better than to jump on people.”

They stayed like that for a moment, Kristoff figuring out the best route out without having to pass her again, when he heard the yapping start.

He turned in surprise to see the little fur ball running towards him, leash dragging behind his round frame.

“Olaf!”

The girl was running as well, book flapping in the breeze as she held on to the cover, trying to chase the pup.

Sven began to bark again.

Then he ran, too.

“No – Sven!”

Kristoff jumped up as his dog went to meet hers.

The white dog met his closer to the pond and they jumped around each other, yapping and barking as they play-fought each other.

“Olaf, stop!” The girl ran to them, trying to get her pup from underneath the larger animal.

But it was no use, the dogs jumped around and the humans scrambled to catch them. Kristoff finally managed to grab Sven’s leash in his good arm and pulled back to get the dog off.

Sven than ran behind him, catching his leash behind Kristoff’s legs before twisting forward to wrap around the girl’s as well.

“Sven!” Kristoff yelled, but it was too late as the dog ran towards the yappy one again, pulling the leash taunt between their two ankles.

The girl’s legs tangled between the warn leather as she fell on Kristoff.

“I’m so sorry-” he started.

“Can you just-”

“We have to-”

“Move your-”

It was too late.

The white dog ran to the right, Sven sprung after it, and the leash finally unwound itself from their legs, tripping the two people and causing them to topple over…right into the water.

Kristoff sat up immediately, soaking wet and _furious._

“Sven! What is _wrong_ with you?”

The dogs abruptly stopped playing, suddenly sitting quietly by the side of the pond.

Kristoff would’ve kept yelling at Sven, but he heard frantic sputtering coming from his left. The girl was sitting up as well, dripping wet.

“Oh God, I’m-” Kristoff stood up, blushing at the bits of laughter he heard from people walking by. “Just – here, let me help.” He leaned down to help her up, but she swatted his hands away.

“I can do it myself.” She got up, hair slick on the sides on her face and blouse sticking to her body, which Kristoff forced himself not to notice.

He did notice that his shirt was uncomfortably tight as well.

“I’m so sorry,” Kristoff said again, not having any other response. He probably ruined her entire day, how could he fix that with just a few simple words?

She didn’t respond as she bent down and fished her book out of the water, shaking it wildly when she pulled it out, but to no avail.

“Shit,” she said plainly, staring at the soggy and unreadable paperback.

She looked back up at him, and at first he thought she was still angry, but suddenly she began to laugh.

It didn’t seem very funny, but then Kristoff laughed, too. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the situation or her blunt curse or the fact that her laughter was just so contagious, but suddenly it was hilarious.

“You look ridiculous!” she gasped, trudging out of the water and still gigging as she stepped back on the grass.

“You’re one to talk,” he said, following her out, although he honestly didn’t think she looked ridiculous at all.

She kept laughing, but soon quieted down, and Kristoff thought maybe she felt the same about him, because her eyes lingered a bit too long on his chest before she tore her gaze away and stared at the ground.

When she silenced her giggles completely, Kristoff cleared his throat, trying to hide his blush. “I really am sorry, miss.”

“Anna.”

“I’m really sorry, Anna. And I’m sorry about Sven knocking you over the first time. I don’t know-”

“It’s okay,” she said, and again to his surprise, she smiled up at him. “Olaf had a part to play in that, too.” She glanced over at the animals who were now back to sniffing each other. “I think our dogs like each other.”

“I think they do.” But he wasn’t looking at the dogs.

Anna looked back to Kristoff and bit her lip, squeezing her book between her hands. “So, I know your dog’s name. May I ask what yours is?”

“Kristoff.”

“Well, thank you, Kristoff. For your apology and for falling in with me. I’d be upset if I was the only one getting laughed at.”

He blushed again, feeling awkward and still extremely bad for the entire situation.

Suddenly, she wacked her book against his left shoulder. “But _that’s_ for staring at me.”

“Jesus fu-” Kristoff cut himself off as he grabbed his shoulder, grunting in pain. She was much stronger than she looked. “ _Goddammit._ ” He finished, deciding on a slightly better swear to use.

Anna’s expression flipped from smugness to concern in a matter of seconds. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah – I’m fine, it’s-”

“I really didn’t think it was that hard.”

“It’s just – it’s nothing. Just an injury.” Kristoff removed his hand, showing her just how fine it was, even though it was still sore.

“A…a recently injury?” Anna asked, getting quiet.

“In the past few years, yes. But it’s honestly-”

“Was it from-” This time Anna cut herself off, shaking her head. “No, I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.”

“It’s okay. Yeah…I got it from the war, but it’s healing fine.”

Anna just looked exceedingly guilty as she stared back to the ground.

“I promise, you’re alright,” he pushed. “I totally deserved that from how I acted earlier. I’m sorry about that as well; extremely sorry.”

She gazed back up at him and the small smile on her face somehow made him feel better as well. “Well, you did deserve to get smacked, but not there. I’m sorry, if I’d known…”

“You’re welcome to hit me anywhere else.” He couldn’t stop his smile from spreading as she grinned wide enough to show her teeth.

“I don’t want to hit you again, though.”

“Something tells me you do.”

“Maybe a little bit.”

“Go for it.”

But as she giggled and lifted her book up, she brought it down gently against his chest, nowhere near the force she used last time. He nearly shivered as she dragged it down the slightest bit.

“There. Now we’re even.”

She simply smiled up at him, and Kristof felt his face heat up again.

They were both still soaking wet, but the hot sun at least made it more bearable. The dogs panted as they laid down next to each other and watched the scene before them unfold.

“Not quite even.” Kristoff said, finding himself able to breathe again once she pulled the book back, giving some more distance between them. “I still feel awful about everything. Would you…” he stopped to wipe his wet bangs out of his eyes, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate or look too much like a drowned puppy. “Would you let me walk you back home? I…I’d hate for you to be the only one to get laughed it.” That was true, but he also just wanted to spend more time with her.

She bit her lip, but smiled. “Possibly. Why don’t you walk me onto town first and we’ll see how it goes?”

“Really?” Kristoff was actually shocked; he didn’t think she’d say yes.

“Yes!” she laughed and turned around, crouching over to pick up Olaf, getting his fur damp as she held him in her arms. “But let’s go slowly. If our clothes dry in enough time, then I won’t have an excuse to go home.” She looked back at him with a small grin, and he nearly tripped over his feet trying to get to Sven.

“Yeah, alright. Good…good plan.”

Sven stood up obediently as Anna giggled and began to walk away from the pond.

“Oh, and Kristoff?” She called behind her before turning around again. “While we’re walking, make sure to keep your eyes _up_ this time.” But she bit her lip and twirled back around, stumbling for a moment before regaining her balance.

Kristoff laughed as she almost fell, and she must have heard him, because she suddenly straightened her back and began to sway her hips purposefully as she walked. He stopped laughing immediately.

Kristoff was a very well-behaved man.

Mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a great week!
> 
> Also yes I took the title from that 2000's movie lmao


End file.
